1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus and method for providing a warning label for electrical appliances such as paint spraying equipment and in particular, to a novel molded in place warning label which is attached to an electrical cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to provide warning labels to customers and users of handtools such as paint spraying equipment and it has been customary in the past to provide such warnings on inserts contained in the packages or cartons in which the tools are sold and shipped or by printing the warning directly on the cartons and packages. Sometimes labels or tags are tied or otherwise attached to the tools. However, such tags can be relatively easily removed in use.